Steve Phillips
After spending ten years at Bristol City, Phillips moved across the city on a free transfer in the summer of 2006 and immediately established himself as the first-choice keeper at the Mem, keeping Scott Shearer out of the team until Shearer left the club during the 2006-07 season. After Shearer's departure Steve became the only senior goalie at the club, with Mike Green yet to make an appearance in the first team and coach Steve Book registered as a player for emergencies only. Steve won the Rovers player of the year award in his first season with the club, as well as the League Two player of the month award for November 2006 and the Puma Golden Gloves award for the 2006-07 season, for keeping more clean sheets than any other keeper in the division. He fell out of favour in 2009 however, and did not make any appearances for Rovers that year, and was finally released by the club in the summer of 2010. Career Steve began his career with Paulton Rovers, before being signed up to play in the Football League by Bristol City. He remained with City for ten years, earning a testimonial match between Bristol City legends and Bristol Rovers legends. He moved to Rovers on a free transfer in the summer of 2006 and immediately cemented himself into the first team, where he was an ever present in his first two seasons with the club. At the start of the 2009-10 campaign however he found himself out of favour at the club and was dropped from the first team, being replaced between the sticks by on-loan Newcastle United 'keeper Fraser Forster. He traveled to Turkey during this period in an effort to earn a contract with Superleague side Ankaraspor, but was unsuccessful in this endeavor and he returned to the Rovers bench a few days later. Following Forster's departure from the club, another loanee was brought in, Mikkel Andersen, who was also favoured over Phillips. Since it now appeared Steve had no future with Rovers he was sent out on loan, firstly to Shrewsbury Town for two months, and then to Crewe Alexandra, who later awarded him a two-year contract when he was released by The Pirates at the end of the 2009–10 season. His first full season with Alex saw his first team opportunities extremely limited, with on-loan Chelsea 'keeper Rhys Taylor preferred between the sticks. His first game didn't come until 22 January, when he came on as an 89th-minute substitute after Taylor was sent off, and his first start came three days later as Taylor was suspended. He went on to play just once more before the end of the season. The following season couldn't have been more different however, with Phillips being an ever-present in the side throughout the season. Career stats Record against Rovers Testimonial Bristol City granted Steve a testimonial match, which was played on Tuesday 25 April 2006 at the Hand Stadium in Clevedon. The game saw Rovers legends beat City legends 2-1, thanks to a David Mehew goal and an OG by former Rovers caretaker-manager Russell Osman, who was playing for City. The Robins' goal was scored by Jacki Dziekanowski. This game was the last Steve played for Bristol City, and he ended up joining Rovers just a couple of months after the game. Charity work Steve regularly helps to raise funds for charitable causes, including SANDS, the Stillbirth and Neonatal Death Society, and Jamie Cooper, a Gashead soldier who was injured on duty in Iraq. Steve has run the Bristol Half Marathon, as well as auctioning off his own memorabilia and hosting a quiz night. During the 2008-09 season, Steve raised money for St Peter's Hospice. Category:Players Category:Goalkeepers Category:6 May Category:Players born in 1978 Category:Players who joined in 2006 Category:50+ league appearances Category:100+ league appearances Category:Bristol City Category:Paulton Rovers Category:Worcester City Category:Shrewsbury Town Category:Crewe Alexandra